Sick Day
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: Norway is very sick and Denmark volunteers to take care of him. VERY FLUFFY ENDING.


**Author's Note: **

YAY MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT DENNOR~ This is my new favorite pairing at the moment (sorry to all of those readers of Latvian Wedding) but I saw one video for it and instantly fell in love with it. I'm SO going to procrastinate with writing this instead of new chapters. Anyway, this is my first attempt at this pairing, so don't kill me. Anywho, try to enjoy~

* * *

He felt like absolute crap. Norway was laying in bed, delirious and nauseas as hell. This flu was _terrible_. And even worse, _Denmark_ of all people was supposed to take care of him. He could take care of himself, but _no_, the Dane insisted. He was alone for now; at least while Denmark went out to shop for supplies to take care of him so he wouldn't have to constantly leave Norway alone.

Norway was sweating profusely, but couldn't seem to feel any warmth as his fevered skin became more and more flushed. His head pounded and he groaned as he shifted uncomfortably underneath the thick quilt. He was dizzy; his vision was slightly blurred, making it hard for him to forget about his head ache. His stomach twitched painfully again and he felt bile rise up in the back of his throat. With the remainder of his strength, Norway leapt out of his bed and stumbled down the hall just in time to reach the washroom.

The pain was _horrendous_. The Norwegian clutched his agitated stomach as he lurched over the bowl. He almost felt tears sting in his eyes as the repetitive stabbing pain assaulted the poor muscles of his stomach. Waves of pain and dizziness shook his fevered body as he waited for it to be over. He heard Denmark open the front door and go into the bedroom where he was just a few minutes ago. Confused, by not seeing Norway in bed where he should be, he called out. "Norge? Where are you Nor?" Norway rolled his eyes when he heard the Dane checking all the rooms but the obvious one. Soon enough, he found him. "Oh there you are-oh shit." He opened the door with caution, peering down at the other nation. He had never seen Norway like this, so vulnerable. As sadistic as it sounded, he was sort of happy that the other needed his help.

Norway's eyes were closed, but he could picture the concerned look on the Dane's face. It made him glare in irritation. Surprisingly, Denmark crouched next to the trembling country and tried to comfort him by lightly patting his back soothingly while the other spat up the last bits of the vomit. While doing so, Denmark also held the Norwegian's hand, even though at first, Norway tried to pull away, soon he was gripping the Dane's hand almost painfully. Denmark whispered gently into Norway's ear "Almost over, it's alright," just like he used to when Norway was a little kid. Norway coughed a few times before not being able to support himself any longer and unwillingly collapsed into Denmark's waiting arms.

Thankfully, Norway didn't see Denmark's cocky smirk as he furrowed his brows at being held by the latter. He didn't have the strength to pull away (or injure Denmark for that matter), so the Norwegian sat, while behind closed eyes, his vision swam. The taller nation patted his head reassuringly before Norway abruptly sat up from the knotted feeling in his stomach. His retching continued until there was nothing but dry heaves left, and Denmark stayed by his side, holding his hand through the process. Soon, he was back in Denmark's arms. The Dane rocked him slowly, gently patting his golden hair. The glare was only half-hearted and at the ground rather than him, and Denmark took it as a silent 'thank you'.

"Close enough," he said aloud, giving Norway a peck on the cheek. This only caused the Norwegian's skin to flush deeper as he fidgeted uncomfortably in Denmark's lap. The Dame chuckled and put his arms gently around the slighter nation's torso, being careful not to disturb the newfound calmness of the muscle. And so, they sat for a while, just embracing before Norway interrupted with a hoarse voice. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to put me back in bed?" Denmark laughed again and to Norway's surprise, picked him up bridal style and carried him back to bed, securely blanketing him under the covers again.

He placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before tucking him in with his wide smile playing his lips. "Sleep well, Norgie," Norway barely frowned. "Don't call me that," he replied, looking away and allowing his eyes to slip closed. He surrendered to slumber as he heard Denmark's laughter, just like back then. His lips curved awkwardly into what you could potentially call a smile and fell asleep to thoughts about when he used to live with Denmark. Which were still very similar to memories of the near present, with Denmark coming to his house all the time. "Love you, Norge," he hears before drifting off to dreams filled with sheepish grins and hearty laughter.

"_I love you too, fool."_

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

Did you like it? Did it suck? I'm not going to be able to be content with this story unless I get some honest reviews. Because seriously, if I suck, I'd like to save the embarassment of posting more of it if its really bad. I hope it wasn't too bad...hope it gets more reviews than my latest (and best) chapter of Latvian Wedding got!


End file.
